A Sinful Love of an Aniki
by UzumakiYuuki14
Summary: Itachi ama Sasuke mas nunca se declarou... O que será que acontece se Sasuke começa a namorar? ItaSasu/SaiSasu/Universo Alternativo/Fluff
1. Namorando?

Oie, meus caros leitores! Finalmente, eu escrevi uma long-fic! E do meu casal favorito! Graças a um puxão de orelha da PSCP-Uzumaki (aliáis, eu dedico essa fic a ela), e junto a umas idéias que eu já tinha antes,uni o útil ao agradável e saiu isso!Espero que vocês gostem, e saibam que vai ter no mínimo, uns 10 capítulos, e que não vai ter lemon. (Sorry girls, mas prometo escrever um lemonziho para compensar depois...)

Direitos Autorais: No dia em que Naruto tiver ItaSasu e que passar para a categoria Shounen-ai, saiba que UzumakiYuuki14-san tomou o poder!Mas até lá, não me pertence e sim ao Kishi-sama-sensei-sempai...

Aviso: Essa fic contém palavrões, um pouco de angústia e amor não correspondio, além de muita fofura!

Aviso2:Universo alternativo e OOC (Out of Character). Eu imaginei como o Itachi e o Sasuke ficariam se não houvesse o massacre do clã e tudo mais...

The Sinful Love of an Aniki

- Nii-san! Nii-san!- gritou Sasuke, entrando no apartamento do seu irmão, Itachi. Este havia se mudado da casa dos seus pais há dois anos, quando começou a fazer a faculdade de direito. Ao ouvir a voz de seu otouto, sempre melodia para seus ouvidos aquela voz suave e doce de Sasuke, saber que este estava bem, era um alívio para si. Não era apenas amor fraternal. Ele estava mesmo apaixonado por seu irmãozinho. Incesto? É, Itachi sabia que era, mas não conseguia evitar. Você não escolhe por quem se apaixona, escolhe? E Itachi havia percebido seus sentimentos desde que tinha 13 anos. Hoje, com 20, nunca havia se declarado nem mostrado o menor sinal de paixão. Era muito bom em esconder seus sentimentos.

-O que foi,otouto? – perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá. - Por que está tão animado hoje?

- Eu estou namorando, aniki!- essas palavras cortaram o coração do mais velho, que teve que morder o lábio para impedir as lágrimas de rolarem em sua face. Claro, sabia que Sasuke nunca iria retornar seus sentimentos. Ele era puro demais para ser incestuoso. Mas ouvir a realidade doía muito mais. A verdade é que ele desejava ter Sasuke só para si. Ciúmes?Amor excessivo? Super-proteção? Tudo isso e muito mais. "Se ele não pode ser meu, não pode ser de mais ninguém!", pensava assim. Mas amava-o demais para prendê-lo consigo. Preferia vê-la feliz com outro do que triste com ele.

-Sério? Que ótimo! – mentiu - Com quem?-_Que seja com alguém decente, que seja com alguém decente..._

_- _Com o Sai!- Sai... O garoto mais popular da escola de Sasuke, por quem quase todas as garotas e garotos eram apaixonados... E Sasuke não era exceção. Itachi sempre suspeitou dele. _Amor é um bicho muito estranho. Como é que o meu pequeno Sasuke, meu irmãozinho, foi se apaixonar por aquele bastardo?__Olha quem fala, não foi você que se apaixonou primeiro por ele? Ele é muito apaixonante, fazer o quê?_- uma voz em sua cabeça respondeu. Itachi se assustou, nunca havia ouvido-a antes, mas não vacilou em responder: _Meus sentimentos por ele são verdadeiros, ao contrário dos dele. __Como é que você tem tanta certeza disso?_ Pôs-se a pensar. Como ele tinha tanta certeza de que Sai era um cara ruim? Quase nunca vira o garoto, e nas raras vezes em que havia o visto estivesse quieto e calado, como se escondesse algo. Mas e se isso fosse apenas paranóia dele? Talvez o tivesse julgado mal... Mas ai dele se machucasse um fio sequer do cabelo do seu precioso Sasuke.

- Aquele cara que você gosta? Como foi?_Droga,pare de querer saber os detalhes!_

- Bem, eu estava no corredor conversando com o Naruto, então ele se aproximou e começou a flertar comigo!Eu fiquei todo vermelho, aí depois ele me levou pro terraço da escola e falou que sempre gostou de mim, que eu era especial, se inclinou e me tascou um beijo!Depois ele disse que eu beijava bem e perguntou se eu queria namorá-lo e eu aceitei!- o Uchiha mais novo falou, com lágrimas de alegria em seu rosto. O mais velho também derrota._Então ele já deu o primeiro beijo...e não foi comigo...quem eu estou tentando enganar? Sasuke nunca me beijaria. Mas eu sempre preferi me enganar... Agora já era... Mas o que importa é que ele está felicidade dele eu iria até os confins da Terra e além..._-Aniki?-Uma voz o despertou do seu martírio interior- Você tá bem? Por que tá chorando?

_Droga, eu não podia estar chorando!Pensa, Itachi, pensa!- _É que eu estou emocionado que meu irmãozinho tolo está crescendo, só isso. - disfarçou, tocando a testa do seu irmão com os dedos indicador e médio, ato que Itachi fazia quando queria amolar Sasuke.

- Ei!Não posso ser criança para sempre!- respondeu o menor, massageando o local batido pelo maior com os dedos. _Queria que pudesse... Ser para sempre aquela criancinha doce e inocente que não namorava... _- Bom, eu tenho que ir, o Sai me chamou para ir ao parque! Até mais, nii-san!- se despediu com um aceno, saindo porta afora. Não percebeu a tristeza e a angústia nos olhos do irmão.

_Otouto... Eu te amo._

Ai gente...Eu não gostei muito do título que eu dei, então, quando vocês mandarem reviews dizendo se gostaram/amaram/Odiaram/não gostaram, dêem sugestões de títulos também!

Bjs e até o próximo capítulo (Que deve sair dia 20 em comemoração ao início das minhas férias)

Uzumaki Yuuki14


	2. Eu Te Amo

Oie pessoal feliz que acompanha essa fic! Esse aqui é o 2º capítulo! Só vou avisar uma coisa: As updates vão ficar um pouquinho menos freqüentes porque minha mãe me botou de castigo sem computador por um mês e eu to numa lan house escondida, se me pegarem to morta! Bem, é só isso que tenho para falar, e aproveitem a fic!

Aliaís, esqueci de mencionar no outro capítulo: Nessa fic o Sai vai ser um cara meio mau, vocês vão saber mais nos próximos capítulos! Boa leitura!

Direitos Autorais: No dia em que Naruto tiver ItaSasu e que passar para a categoria Shounen-ai, saiba que UzumakiYuuki14-san tomou o poder!Mas até lá, não me pertence e sim ao Kishi-sama-sensei-sempai...

Aviso: Essa fic contém palavrões, um pouco de angústia e amor não correspondio, além de muita fofura!

Aviso2:Universo alternativo e OOC (Out of Character). Eu imaginei como o Itachi e o Sasuke ficariam se não houvesse o massacre do clã e tudo mais...

The Sinful Love of na Aniki

Em um dos parques de Konoha, sentados em um banco, um casal se destacava: Sasuke e Sai. Este, perdido em seus pensamentos, mal escutava o que seu namorado falava. Sasuke, por sua vez,tagarelava sem parar, querendo recuperar o tempo perdido.

-O Naruto-dobe disse que você nunca iria gostar de mim!Ele estava completamente errado né?

-Hun-run.- respondeu sem ao menos escutar a pergunta.

-Amanhã eu vou jogar na cara dele! Sabe meu irmão?

-Sei.

-Quando eu contei pra ele, ele ficou todo emocionado e falou que eu tava crescendo rá se eu ainda fosse um garotinho!Eu já tenho 15 anos!Já sou crescido o suficiente, não acha?

-É.

-Eu te amo. Você me ama?

-Sim.

Então o Uchiha chegou mais perto e abraçou-o, sussurrando em seu ouvido um doce "obrigado", pegando-o de surpresa e se perguntando com o que ele havia concordado para fazê-lo tão grato.

- De nada – respondeu a abraçou Sasuke para mais perto de si.

Itachi estava frustrado. Ele não conseguia resolver um exercício sequer de matemática. _Logo eu, que sou o gênio da classe?_.Era a quinta vez que tentava e nunca dava um resultado possível. _Talvez eu não esteja me concentrando. Mas como posso me concentrar enquanto o meu otouto pode estar nas mãos de um pedófilo, ou alguém que o leve para o mau caminho? Se ele oferecer alguma coisa para ele... Calma, Itachi, calma. Foco.x__2__+ a fórmula de Báskcara as raízes são... Mas e se esse tal se Sai for um marginal?Sasuke é tão inocente... Droga, perdi o raciocínio!Argh, desisto! Que se dane essa merda!Um dever de casa sem fazer não vai me matar!_, pensou, fechando o caderno e deitando-se na sua cama, a foto em cima de seu criado-mudo, ele e Sasuke, quando tinham 13 e 8 .

_O que foi que você fez comigo, Sasuke?_

Cerca de uma hora depois, cansado de sentir pena de si mesmo, Itachi se levantou para beber um copo d'á oi sua surpresa ao ver pela janela seu irmão mais novo se despedindo do seu namorado, que lhe beijava os lá um aperto no coração, mas desviou o olhar. Então esperou-o entar em seu apartamento. _Aí vem_ – Como foi o encontro?

-Maravilhoso, e ele falou que quer conhecer nossos pais! – _Então o patife quer oficializar o é sinal de ele não seja tão ruim assim –_Ele quer jantar lá em casa amanhã e eu quero que você vá! – O coração de Itachi esqueceu de bater por um segundo.

-Por que você quer que eu vá? Ele quer conhecer **os pais**.

- Mas eu quero que Le conheça meu nii-san também!Por favor!

O mais velho parou para pensar. _Por mais que me doa vê-lo com outro, e eu queira mais do que tudo ser aquele que ele vai apresentar aos pais, é melhor eu ir. Tenho que conhecê-lo melhor e me garantir que ele é de confiança. – _Está bem, Sasuke. Eu vou.

Os olhos do garoto expressavam tamnha alegria enquanto abraçava seu aniki e sussurava em seu ouvido : -Obrigado.O moreno apenas sorriu e abraçou ainda mais fortemente o irmão.

_Qualquer coisa por você, Sasuke._

Na minha nada modesta opinião, esse cap ficou fodz. Agora vou responder a review da PCSP-Uzumaki, a quem dedico essa fic:

Amore, o Itachi ainda vai sofrer muitooooooooooo, mas no final recompnsa.(Talvez)ItaSasu rula mesmo!

Sério que gostou do título? Então talvez eu o mantenha.

Beijos a todos, e até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Duas da manhã

Oi, pessoas. Já vou pedindo desculpas pela demora na postagem do capítulo, é que, como já disse, estou de castigo. E só consigo entar no computador quando meus pais tão dormindo, e eu não to caindo de sono. Então desculpa pela demora, mas vou tentar postar o próximo o mais rápido possível. Bem, espero que gostem desse capítulo. (Se bem que eu mesma não gostei muito, mas eu juro que o próximo vai ficar melhor.)

Direitos Autorais: No dia em que Naruto tiver ItaSasu e que passar para a categoria Shounen-ai, saiba que UzumakiYuuki14-san tomou o poder!Mas até lá, não me pertence e sim ao Kishi-sama-sensei-sempai...

Aviso: Essa fic contém palavrões, um pouco de angústia e amor não correspondio, além de muita fofura!

Aviso2:Universo alternativo e OOC (Out of Character). Eu imaginei como o Itachi e o Sasuke ficariam se não houvesse o massacre do clã e tudo mais...

The Sinful Love of an Aniki

-Alô?- uma voz embriagada de sono ecoou pelo telefone.

-Alô, Kisame? Aqui é o Itachi.

- Itachi? E aí, como é que vai?

-Nada bem, cara, nada vida deu um giro de 180o em poucas horas. E na direção errada!- disse, com tristeza estampada na voz.

- Peraí, aconteceu alguma coisa com o Sasuke?

-Ele tá namorndo.

Silêncio. Nenhum dos dois amigos estava interessado em falar algo no ós quase cinco minutos tensos de silêncio, Kisame quebrou o silêncio.

-Tô indo aí. Você precisa de ajuda.- desligou o telefone. Itachi fez omesmo. Isame era o único que sabia dos seus sentimentos por Sasuke. Era seu melhor amigo, afinal de contas. Olhou para o relógio. Quase duas da manhã. Deu um leve risadiha abafada._Eu devo estar ficando mal para ligar para alguém à essa hora..._

Meia hora depois, um homem de pele azulada entrava no apartamento do Uchiha. Tinha em suas mãos garrafas de cerveja e um maço de cigarros.

-Kisame, pra quê isso?

-Pra você tomar um porre e esquecer dele.- respondeu, abrindo uma das garrafas.

-Três coisas: Primeiro, eu não bebo nem fumo. Segundo: Você acha mesmo que se pode esquecer uma paixão de sete anos com um porre?Terceiro: Isso ainda vai te matar.

-Qual é, uma vez na vida não vai te matar!

-Kisame, eu NÃO bebo e eu Não fumo.- respondeu firmemente, dando um dos seus olhares amedrontadores que reservava para ocasiões especiais.

-Tá bom, tá bom, seu... careta. Mas então, me diga, quem foi o bastardo que roubou o coração do SEU Sasuke? - perguntou, puxando uma cadeira que estava num canto qualquer e sentando-se nela.

- O Sai...

- O estranho, autista e meio tarado da sala de aula do Sasuke? A antiga paixão dele?

- Exatamente.

-Como é que você foi deixar seu otouto nas mãos daquele... daquele... Sai? Ahei que você o odiasse!

- Calma aí! Eu não o odeio! Eu nem o conheço direito! Eu só acho ele muito suspeito.E foi tudo muito rápido. Eu mal tive uma reação quando ele me contou! E mesmo que eu seja o irmão mais velho dele, não posso interferir na vida amorosa bem que eu adoraria separar aquele desgraçado dele...

-Mas como assim, ele vem do nada e começa a namorá-lo? De repente? Tem algo muito estranho nessa história toda..

-Acha que eu não sei? Tô com isso me martelando a cabeça o dia todo! Espero que eu me esclareça melhor no jantar de amanhã...

-Jantar?

-É,ele pediu para o Sasuke apresentá-lo aos pais, e o Sasuke ficou insistindo para eu ir.

-Que horas vai ser isso?

-Eles costumam jantar ás ê tá perguntando?

-Esqueceu que no último tempo de amanhã a gente te prova com a professora Tsunade? Ela odeia quem falta as provas dela, por que odeia fazer segunda chamada.

-Então acho que ela vai me odiar. – respondeu, com um sorriso sapeca no rosto, que assustou o amigo.

-Você é louco...

_Louco de amor._

Um monte de gente me disse que o Itachi tá sofrendo muito, mas o Kishimoto-sempai o fez sofrer muito mais e vocês amam ele!E o sofrimento dele vai ser recompensado.(Talvez)

Em todo caso,agradeço a todos que lêem e me apóiam.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	4. Um longo dia

Oie pessoas felizes(eu espero)!Aqui tá mais um capítulo, e agardeço o apoio de todo mundo que lê minhas fics, mesmo com todo o meu atraso em postar.Só vou avisar que esse capítulo não te muito ItaSasu não, é que eu queria dar um tom cômico a história também, esse capítulo é meio de humor. Espero que gostem!

Direitos Autorais: No dia em que Naruto tiver ItaSasu e que passar para a categoria Shounen-ai, saiba que UzumakiYuuki14-san tomou o poder!Mas até lá, não me pertence e sim ao Kishi-sama-sensei-sempai...

Aviso: Essa fic contém palavrões, um pouco de angústia e amor não correspondio, além de muita fofura!

Aviso2:Universo alternativo e OOC (Out of Character). Eu imaginei como o Itachi e o Sasuke ficariam se não houvesse o massacre do clã e tudo mais...

The Sinful Love of an Aniki

Amanheceu. Um novo dia na vida de Itachi, que acordou com um ronco._Ronco?Mas não mora ninguém aqui além de mim!_, Pensou, esfregando os olhos e se reparando com seu melhor amigo roncando no sofá ao lado roncando como um porco, com pacotes de batata frita e latas de refrigerante por toda a sala. _O que diabos aconteceu aqui?_Tentou acordar Kisame, sacudindo-o – Ei, ei, acorda!

-Hun... Ein? Itachi? O que você tá fazendo na minha casa?- perguntou ainda sonolento.

- **Sua **casa? Essa é a** Minha **casa e eu é que pergunto o que **você **está fazendo aqui! – exclamou, já ficando irritado

-É mesmo... Mas então, por que eu to aqui... Ah, já sei!- disse, subitamente, espantando o moreno – Você tava todo pra baixo por causa do namoro do Sasuke, aí você me ligou, eu vim praça e parece que fiquei a noite toda. Que bagunça que a gente fez, hein?

- Meu otouto... namorando...achei que esse dia nunca iria chegar... – e então lembrou – se do dia anterior e a dor no coração voltou. _Então é verdade, não foi um pesadelo...Aquele desgraçado conseguiu mesmo o que eu sonho desde os treze anos: O amor do Sasuke... Se ao menos ele... _–foi cortado dos pensamentos pelo azulado, que acenava com a mão na frente dos seus olhos, tentando chamar sua atenção.

-Itachi? Itachi, cê tá aí? Eu sei que você planeja irritar a professora mais tarde, mas se a gente se atrasar ela vai nos matar.

-Que horas tem?

-Oito e meia.

-Merda! A aula começa às oito!

-Eu sei.

-Eu to ferrado! Aquela filha da mãe já me odeia, só por que eu sou inteligente e respondo tudo certo, e ela fica puta comigo!Ela vai me expulsar, já to vendo!

-Calma cara! – disse Kisame, tentando conter o riso.

-É fácil para você falar: Ela te ama! Você é o queridinho dela! Parece até que ela está apaixonada por você!

-Eu hein! Como se eu fosse ficar com uma cinquentona daquelas! De qualquer forma, é melhor darmos o fora antes que eu perca meu posto de favorito e você receba uma boa detenção.

O mais novo apenas grunhiu um "an-hã" e foi pegar suas coisas.

-Uchiha Itachi! Isso são horas de se chegar?**Uma **hora de atraso!O que é que você tem a dizer em sua defesa? - uma loira que aparentava ter uns 25 anos, tendo na verdade o dobro, furiosa, encarava o moreno com um olhar que assustaria um exército.

- Desculpe... - murmurou, desviando o olhar para a lixeira, que parecia muito interessante no momento.

-Como é? Eu não ouvi direito! Pode repetir? – disse, inclinando-se com o ouvido na sua direção, só para humilhá-lo. Alguns risinhos foram ouvidos. _Cara, eu odeio essa mulher! Eu sinto que hoje vai ser um loooooooongo dia..._

Professora, pega leve com o Itachi. Ele levou um fora ontem e bebeu todas para esquecer. Tá até de ressaca! – interferiu Kisame.

- Kisame!- exclamou o moreno.

- Ah, meu querido Kisame, já te falei para não andar em más companhias!Viu o que acontece?-disse, mudando totalmente o humor para falar com o azulado. Itachi olhou para a sala com um olhar que dizia com todas as letras: _Isso NÃO pode estar acontecendo,_ fazendo a classe explodir em risadas, principalmente um loirinho na quarta fileira, que bati na mesa de tanto rir. _O cara fuma, bebe, vai a baile funk... E eu, que sou um aluno comprometido, esforçado e dedicado, sou a má companhia. Vai ser idiota assim na..._

-Itachi, o eu amigo me convenceu a te perdoar. Mas só desta vez! Na próxima, é detenção, ouviu bem?

-Obrigado, Tsunade-sensei. _Morra vadia!_Garanto que não irá se repetir.

-Agradeça ao Kisame! –Mas o que este recebeu foi um tapão na nuca. – Itachi!

-Ai! Por que fez isso?

-Pela última vez, **eu não bebo!**

-Mas eu te livrei de uma braba! Não vai nem agradecer?

-Valeu cara.

-Disponha.

-Tudo bem, todos em seus lugares! Como eu ia dizendo,...

Itachi e Kisame se dirigiram aos seus lugares, perto dos seus amigos: Um religioso fanático, com a maior boca suja que você vai conhecer na sua vida inteira, Hidan; um mercenário obcecado de pele morena, Kakuzu; o loiro da quarta fileira, amante da arte efêmera, Deidara; um segundo artista, este de arte eterna, um ruivo chamado Sasori; um vegetariano bipolar viciado em ecologia, Zetsu; o mais novo do grupo, idiota, tapado e atrapalhado, Tobi; a única garota do grupo, de madeixas azuis, namorado do líder, Konan; e o "líder", um ruivo alaranjado de piercings no roso, Nagato, conhecido como "Pain" pelos seus inimigos. Juntos eles formavam um decanato chamado:

-Bom dia, Akatsukis. Esperam que tenham um dia melhor do que o meu. – cumprimentou Itachi, zero animação.

Akatsuki. "Alvorecer", em japonês. O nome fora sugerido pelo líder por que se encontraram ao amanhecer do primeiro dia de aula na faculdade e se tornaram inseparáveis.

-Ninguém merece, hein, Itachi... - falou Deidara, mexendo em uma massinha.

-Nem me fala... A velha me odeia só porque eu sou brilhante...

-Deixou a modéstia em casa, né, Itachi?- retrucou Nagato, segurando a mão da namorada – Mas é verdade, não é á toa que você é o primeiro de toda a UFK (Universidade Federal de Konoha)

-Mas me diz Itachi querido, - Konan, fingindo seduzir o moreno apenas para irritar o namorado, indagou – é verdade que você levou um toco? Tipo assim, que em são consciência não adoraria sair com você?- perguntou, massageando sua bochecha.

Era verdade. Quase todos em Konoha eram caidinhos por ele. O único que não gostava dele era justamente o que ele mais amava. _A vida é muito injusta. O __**meu **__otouto, só meu, está com aquele babaca que não o merece!Ah, mas se ele apronta uma, eu juro que..._ – perdido em pensamentos, não percebeu o soco que vinha em sua direção, até ser arremessado da carteira.

-ITACHI! Pare de seduzir minha namorada!- gritou Nagato, em um momento "Pain", ao lado de uma Konan morrendo de rir junto dos Akatsukis.

-Itachi! Volte ao seu lugar! É o último aviso! – exaltou-se Tsunade, com mais raiva do que antes.

_Hoje vai __**realmente**__ ser um loooooooooongo dia..._

Hehehe... acho que eu tenho probleminhas... de um jeito ou de outro, eu só fodo com a vida do Itachi!E ele é o meu personagem favorito, S2 forever! Mudando de assunto, eu fiz o capítulo um pouco mais longo, e os próximos vão ser assim também.

Beijos e até a próxima!


	5. Desabafando

Bem, pessoas, primeiramente eu gostaria de me desculpar pela demora em atualizar essa história. Fui liberada do castigo, mas agora minha mãe tá me marcando, e se ela descobrir o que significa "yaoi", eu simplesmente morro! Mas, eu não vou abandonar essa fic, de jeito nenhum. Bem, boa leitura!

Direitos Autorais: No dia em que Naruto tiver Itasasu e que passar para a categoria Shounen-ai, saiba que UzumakiYuuki14-san tomou o poder!Mas até lá, não me pertence e sim ao Kishi-sama-sensei-sempai...

Aviso: Essa fic contém palavrões, um pouco de angústia e amor não correspondido, além de muita fofura!

Aviso2:Universo alternativo e OOC (Out of Character). Eu imaginei como o Itachi e o Sasuke ficariam se não houvesse o massacre do clã e tudo mais...

The Sinful Love of an Aniki

-Eu te disse, dobe!Eu falei que ele gostava de mim! Mas você nunca acreditou, vivia falando "não viaja na maionese, teme!". - Sasuke, animadamente, contava os últimos acontecimentos ao seu melhor amigo de infância, Naruto, mais conhecido como "dobe".

_Nunca vi o Sasuke assim, tipo... Feliz. Ele geralmente é tão calmo, até meio frio... A paixão é uma coisa louca mesmo... Mas quem deve estar sofrendo é o Itachi-san... É apaixonado pelo irmãozinho há anos e o teme nunca suspeitou. Bem, fazer o quê?_- o loiro divagou em seus pensamentos, enquanto ouvia o blá blá blá do seu melhor amigo.

Naruto sabia da paixão do Uchiha mais velho. Não que este tivesse contado-lhe, mas, apesar de ser considerado um jovem sem talentos, Naruto era bom em entender os sentimentos das pessoas. Menos de dois meses após conhecer Itachi, já sabia de seus sentimentos.

Minutos depois, os dois encontram Sai no corredor, que foi logo agarrando o namorado e dando-lhe beijos na face.

_Que nojento!_-pensou novamente Naruto- _Ah, se o Itachi vê isso... _- Bem, é melhor eu ir andando, não gosto de segurar vela. A gente se vê na aula!

Quando estavam sozinhos, Sai sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-E aí, como foi com seus pais? Tudo certo para mais tarde?

-Tá sim. Espero que goste de tofu, porque é isso que vamos jantar hoje.

- é a minha comida favorita.

-Ótimo. Ah, eu convidei o meu irmão também.

Uma expressão de surpresa tomou o rosto do garoto.

- Irmão? Itachi?

-É, chamei e ele aceitou. Espero que não se importe.

-Claro que não, _meu amor. _- respondeu, puxando no _amor_, e abraçando o Uchiha, para que esse não visse o sorriso malicioso que se formava em sua face.

-Então, se resolvermos como seno de 30o, 1/2, teremos... - a voz de Tsunade ecoava dentro da cabeça de Itachi, que não lhe prestava a devida atenção. Estava ocupado demais pensando num certo adolescente de 15 anos, de madeixas e orbes negras, que era nada mais, nada menos que o centro da sua vida. Involuntariamente, desenhou um grande coração em seu caderno, com uma grande letra S dentro.

-... Poderia nos dar a resposta, Itachi? - pediu a professora, com um tom provocativo na voz, que dissipou os pensamentos incestuosos do garoto.

-Anh? A senhora poderia repetir a pergunta, por favor?

_- _Ela estava perguntando quanto vale alfa quando o cateto oposto é... – o loiro veio em seu auxílio, mas foi silenciado por Tsunade.

-Deidara, eu te perguntei alguma coisa? Vamos, me diga Uchiha, quanto vale alfa?

_Já chega sua velha, você pode me insultar e me ridicularizar o quanto quiser o que vem de baixo não me afeta, mas não mexa com meus amigos, eu você vai ver só_. – Eu não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe, e quer saber por que, sua VE-LHA? – deu maior entonação no velha, para irritá-la mais ainda, pois odiava que falassem de sua idade – Por que a minha paciência chegou ao limite, estourou!Você implica comigo há DOIS anos, dois anos, cacete!Eu nunca te fiz porra nenhuma e você me odeia!O que foi que eu fiz? Me esforcei? Tirei boas notas? E o que é que você faz? Me ridiculariza, debocha de mim na frente da classe, me chama de má influência, chega!Estou farto disso! O Deidara é um dos meus melhores amigos, e a senhora não pode tratá-lo assim!- desabafou, com a face vermelha, completamente tomado pelas emoções, diferente da sua máscara de indiferença Uchiha habitual.

- Itachi, saia de sala nesse exato momento!

- Com prazer! - respondeu, pegando sua mochila. – E a senhora, saia da minha vida! – complementou, batendo a porta, sendo fortemente aplaudido pela sala, que puxara um corinho: "I-ta-chi! I-ta-chi!

_Eu tô morto eu to morto... Vão me expulsar, com certeza! Ah, mas dane-se, eu não agüentava mais aquela maldita! Amanhã vou levar um papo com o diretor Hiruzen, pra ver se alivio minha barra... E hoje ainda tem o jantar dos infernos... Caralho dá pro meu dia ficar pior?_- pensou Itachi, enquanto passava pelos corredores da faculdade até atingir o portão e sumir de vista.

O Uchiha não voltou á UFK naquele dia. Ficou perambulando por Konoha a tarde inteira. Foi ao cinema, ao parque, ao museu, foi a todos os lugares que conhecia, mas se sentiu muitíssimo solitário. _Se um dos Akatsukis ou a Sharon estivesse comigo...__ Eles estão estudando, como você deveria estar vagabundo!_– respondeu novamente a voz em sua cabeça. Itachi respondeu fundo e ignorou. Olhou no relógio e arregalou os olhos.

Eram 18:45

Proferiu um palavrão e saiu correndo rua abaixo.

Enquanto isso, o caçula dos Uchihas estava se arrumando. Trajava uma camisa azul, calças jeans e um colete sem mangas de couro. Olhou o relógio. 18:55. _Sai deve chegar logo. _- pensou. Estava passando mais uma dose de perfume quando a campainha tocou. Abriu a porta e sorriu.

-Oi. Chegou cedo. – cumprimentou Sai, com um beijo na bochecha

-Queria te ver logo. – respondeu, pegando na mão de Sasuke e entrando com este, que novamente não percebeu a malícia em seu olhar.

Itachi-san perdeu a cabeça! E o que será que Sai está armando? Fique ligado, e até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
